Oofuri Palooza!
by KakuNoDaisuki
Summary: So a series of one-shots based on the boys of Oofuri! Mainly,, will have truth and dare tournaments and prankcall bits but will add a few random things here and there. REVIEW and PM me ideas! Dont add ideas in reviews,, it's somewhat hard to manage them..
1. Chapter 1:Tajima's homework assigment

So I got a lot of requests in my PM box to write what the boy's are like during school.

First Request: What do you think Tajima's classwork would look like? I think t would be really funny.

Well you were right, it is funny. One of the reasons why Tajima has such poor grades is because of this:

Tajima's assignment during English Class.

Name: Yuuichiro Tajima_

Directions: Please answer these questions in English. Make sure to try your best, if you need help, feel free to use the dictionary.

You went on a shopping spree, what did you buy? Why did you buy it?

_I went on a shopping spree, I bought a porn magazine and a speedo. I used the porn magazine to show to my friend. I used the speedo to show off to the hot chicks._

What did the boy and the girl go to the infirmary for?

_To Fuck._

How would you describe your friend/colleague?

_I would describe my friend Mihashi as really cute, but don't tell Abe. Oh wait nevermind you wont tell because you're a teacher, you don't even know who Abe is Hahahahaha._

Directions: Tell about your favorite thing to do. Make sure to be descriptive. Atleast 5-6 sentences.

_I have 2 favorite things to do. Masturbating and playing baseball. I don't really have to masturbate anymore since my mother found my porn mags. How am I supposed to masturbate now? There's nothing good on playboy anymore. Oh yeah about baseball, I love being on 3rd base because that's where all the hard balls go to. YAY! By the way Teach' can I sit next to Nakeshima san? She's way hotter than_ Kurokawa….._

Grade: F

Teacher's notes:Tajima, your English is good, but your handwriting is horrible. You need to realize that you're in school, use your creative language outside of the classroom. Please redo this assignment. If you don't I will give you five days of detention_

/

Lol. This is based on my friend's classwork. Haha I thought wow this is something Tajima would do. So Review!:D Waddya think?


	2. Chapter 2: PrankCalling Mihashi!

Oofuri PrankCalls:

HELLOOOO! My name is Juja Im a sudent at Nishiura I have short black hair and green eyes and Im a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE Fan of the baseball team! Me n my friends decided to be the crazed fans that we are, got bored of stalking and went on to prankcalling!

Very weeeeelllll! Target Number 1: Mihashiiiii :3

~RInG~

Mihashi:Hello?

Me:-Dark Vader Voice- Is this Mihashi?

Mihashi: …..Yes….

Me: -dark vader- We have Abe! Surrender or he dies!

Mihashi:*squeals* W-waaaaaah! I-i-I w-w-w.. s-surrender how! D-don't hurt Abe!

Me:-dark vader voice- Do as we say and we'll set him free! First, get naked grab a towel and wrap it around your waist. Second run to Tajima's house and when he answers the door tell him 'I added a Pizza!'

Mihashi: k-kay…*muffled sounds* eh…. Now what?

Me:-dark vader- Tajima's house!

Mihashi: -running footsteps- *muffled voice:Oh hey Miha- woah what are you-*I added a pizza! *runs away* G-give Abe back now.

Me: -Dark vader- Nah… I'll think keep him - laughs like a rapist-

Mihashi:N-n-no! Don't Abe s mine!

Me: Nope. Im on top of him right now… Mmmm he's yummy…

Mihashi: Stooooooop! W-wait you're a girl….

Me: Huh?

Mihashi:Your voice is normal now…

Me:-dark vader- Silence! Plus you owe me ten bucks

Mihashi:W-why?

Me: -dark vader- Money don't grow on trees! Do you how much it costs each minute I spend with this cheap phone?

Mihashi: I-I wont give you money because y-you wont give me Abe… * Muffled Abe's voice:Mihashi? What the hell are you dong naked in the park?

Me: Oh shit.

~hangs up~

Holy craaaap! Abe ruined my prank call puh! Anyways these prankcalls will be appearing in Oofuri extras randomy, so look out for it! P.s: I hope Abe doesnt find me and kill me! On second thought torture me horrinbly you sexy beast! xD Damn iM Such A masochist! :P Nyways Tajima is next! Pm or review Ideas!


	3. Chapter 3: Prankcalling Tajima!

DISCLAIMER: I Donot own Oofuri, I do however own OCs and the plots in these one-shots.

/

Herro :3 welcome back to Oofuri Prankcalls we know have a new host! His name is Doru,, he's a

homosexual who is obsessed with Tajima! I decided to use him for this bit!

~RING~

Tajima:Hello?

Dorru: Hello? Is this Tajima?

Tajima: Speaking!

Dorru:Well I just needed to inform you that you left something at my house…

Tajima:Wait, who are you?

Dorru: You don't need to know! What you need to know is to come and get it!

Tajima:Come and get what?

Dorru: Don't make this difficult! If you don't get it right now I will throw a rock at your window!

Tajima:Wait don't! I already threw a baseball at it, my parent will take my mags if it breaks again!

Dorru: Okay… just come and get it….

Tajima: How? I don't know who you are and where you live.

Dorru:*sobs*

Tajima:Whaaaa? Why are you crying?

Dorru:You're so conceited…*blows knows*

Tajima:Look! I'll come and get it just tell me who you are or where you live and what I'm getting!

Dorru: My mother was right about you!

T

ajima: Huh?

Dorru: I'f you loved me you'd wait for me…*Sobs hysterically*

Tajima:…..

Dorru: Please come and get it! I'm going to kill myself if you don't!

Tajima:*chuckles nervously* Okay let's not go that far…

Dorru: Will you come and get it?

Tajima:FOR THE LAST TIME WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE DO YOU LIVE AND WHAT THE FUCK

AM I GOING TO GET?

Doru:….you cussed at me…..

Tajima: Of course I did, you're making me lose my patience!

Dorru: The Number You Have Dialed is No Longer In Service.

Tajima:That's it I'm getting Abe!

Dorru:No you wouldnt!

Tajima: Yes I would!

Dorru: Fine… I'll tell you…

Tajima:Okay.

Dorru: You're hot! *HANGS UP*

/

Sorry if it wasn't as good as my last one, I've been writing too much drama lately and am a little rusty on

comedy. Don't forget to review and PM ideas! Remember this isn't just a Prankcall fic,, there is more

bits,, just thinking of what to do next. So,, should I do a truth or dare tournament on the team next? If so

me,, PM me some truth or dares,, you can also dare the other teams as well,, and Shinooka and Momoe

count too!


End file.
